1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for aiding in gathering poultry such as chickens and more particularly, to a poultry collection device for effectively gathering both massed and scattered poultry and loading the poultry into a tiered, compartmented cage mounted on the poultry collection device. In a preferred embodiment the poultry collection device includes a poultry-engaging assembly provided on the front end of a wheeled frame. The poultry-engaging assembly is characterized by a pair of rectangular panels, each of which is secured and spaced from the other along a longitudinal edge by four equally-spaced chains perpendicularly disposed with respect to the panels. Each chain is engaged by a pair of sprockets mounted on respective parallel, elongated cylinders, which are mounted on the frame and elevated with respect to the ground. As the poultry collection device is driven forward, the cylinders are rotated by a motor so that the panels are carried on the chains and push poultry which are on the ground below the cylinders, from the ground onto a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt includes a front portion which carries the poultry upwardly and rearwardly, and a rear portion pivotally attached to the front portion, which rear portion carries the poultry rearwardly and deposits the poultry on a platform included on the frame behind the conveyor belt. The poultry then slide or tumble into one of three adjacent holding cages provided on the frame behind the platform. A tiered and compartmented carrying cage is located on the frame behind the holding cages and the poultry are periodically swept rearwardly from the holding cages and into the carrying cage by an emptying mechanism characterized by a series of vertical fingers extending downwardly into each holding cage from a horizontal bar which is fastened at each end to a chain engaging a pair of sprockets provided on each upper lateral edge of each holding cage. A control seat, including a set of controls and instrumentation for allowing an operator to control the forward speed of the poultry collection device, the speed of the collection panels, the speed of the conveyor belt and the emptying of the poultry from the holding cages, is provided on the frame above the conveyor belt.
The conventional method of gathering poultry, either massed or scattered, is to catch them by hand. This, however, is extremely labor-intensive, time consuming and can result in injury to the poultry as they collide with each other and with other obstructions when trying to evade capture. The poultry collection device of this invention provides a safe and efficient means for gathering poultry, especially in commercial poultry houses, and automatically placing the poultry in tiered, compartmented carrying cages or boxes.
Metal carrying cages for transporting and storing poultry typically include five horizontal tiers, with three adjacent, horizontal openings at each tier for transporting the poultry to a processing plant. The conveyor belt, holding platform and holding cage elements of the poultry collection device of this invention may be elevated with respect to the frame, such that when one horizontal tier of the carrying cage is filled with poultry, the conveyor belt, holding platform and holding cages are raised to fill the next highest tier of the carrying cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatuses for collecting or packing poultry into containers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,594, dated Jul. 29, 1986, to Hendrikus G. van den Brink, discloses a "Device for Packing Poultry in Boxes or Containers", characterized by an endless belt which is driven by several horizontal conveyor rollers and includes a belt portion which runs vertically upwardly from the ground. Spaced rows of fingers are hingedly connected to the belt and project forwardly as they are carried upwardly by the belt, carrying poultry from the ground onto a set of belts which deposits the poultry into a box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,423, dated Jun. 2, 1987, also to van den Brink, details a "Device for Packing Poultry In Boxes or Containers" which includes an endless belt fitted with fringes for engaging poultry and feeding the poultry into a feed-regulating device that discharges into a box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,850, dated Aug. 30, 1988, to James J. O'Neill, describes a "Method and Apparatus for Collecting and Conveying Objects From A Surface" characterized by a mobile frame provided on one end, with a rotatable paddle device which is extensible and elevatable with respect to the frame by means of arms connecting the paddle device to the frame. The paddle device is rotated so that poultry on the ground are urged onto an upwardly-running conveyor belt, which places the poultry on one of several multi-level conveyor belts included on the frame. The poultry are then packed into multilayered boxes or cages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,767, dated Apr. 7, 1992, to Owen C. Williams, et al, details a "Separator Counter", including a single upper level primary conveyor belt connected to twin lower level secondary conveyor belts by means of a divergent, fixed chute. The secondary conveyor belts move faster than the primary conveyor belt to further separate chickens on the primary belt from those on the secondary belt. A pair of diverging chutes is provided at the discharge end of the secondary conveyors to carry the chickens from the secondary belts into separate holding collection chambers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a poultry collection device for efficiently and effectively automatically gathering massed and scattered poultry and placing the poultry into cages or boxes, while minimizing injury to the poultry.
Another object of this invention is to provide a poultry collection device characterized by a wheeled frame and a poultry-engaging assembly mounted on the front end of the frame for engaging and pushing poultry from the ground onto an articulated or pivoted conveyor belt which angles upwardly from the ground and carries the poultry rearwardly, then places them on a sloped platform provided on the frame behind the conveyor belt, such that the poultry slide or tumble into one of three adjacent holding compartments or cages mounted on the frame behind the platform and provided with a holding cage emptying mechanism which urge the poultry from the holding cages into a carrying cage placed behind the holding cages, on the rear portion of the frame.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a poultry collection device including an elevatable conveyor belt, holding platform and holding cages, so that as soon as one horizontal tier of a multi-tiered carrying cage mounted on the device is filled with a maximum desired number of poultry, the conveyor belt, holding platform and holding cages can be elevated to fill the next highest tier of the carrying cage.